Nunca volverá
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: Songfic. Dos mujeres con el corazón roto. Dos hombres que las han olvidado. ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?


Este es mi primer song fic, por lo que agradecería comentarios para saber como me ha quedado. La canción es _"Nunca volverá" _del Sueño de Morfeo.

Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, bueno, igual con un poco de suerte si me toca la primitiva...

**Nunca volverá**

Todo se había desmoronado. Su sueño, las palabras que le habían permitido seguir adelante durante su infancia, todo se había desvanecido como una voluta de humo. Sabía que debía seguir adelante, olvidarse de él, pero no podía. Aquel rostro había quedado marcado afuego en su corazón.

_La encontraron días después_

_con las manos blancas de pintar_

_su nombre en la pared_

_y el tuyo junto a él borrado de pensar:_

Él le había dicho frente al arco iris que se casaría con ella, pero al parecer, el amor para aquel lobo solo era pasajero, iba y venía, no tenía nada que ver con ese sentimiento profundo y eterno que aparecía en los cuentos de hadas, y ella tampoco era la princesa que se casaba con el príncipe y vivía feliz para siempre.

_Que nunca volverá,_

_que nunca ha estado allí, _

_que todas las promesas que hizo no eran de verdad_

Aunque ella era obstinada y no cejaba en su empeño de aprender a ver los fragmentos de la perla, en él fondo sabía que nunca lo conseguiría. Muchos ancianos de su clan habían tratado de convencerla para que se buscara a otro chico más digno de ella. Pero Ayame todavía no aceptaba lo que había sucedido en el bosque, cuando apenas había sido rechazada sin siquiera ver en el rostro de Kôga alguna señal de reconocimiento. Con el corazón destrozado, ahora se encontraba en una cabaña, esperando a que apareciera su querido demonio diciéndole que era la mujer de su vida, que había cometido un error. Con ese pensamiento imposible de volverse realidad, pasaba los días recluida en ese pequeño espacio, llorando y negándose a comer.

_Que nunca volverá,_

_que nunca ha estado allí, _

_que todas las promesas que hizo no eran de verdad_

El recuerdo de su último encuentro la atormentaba todas las noches, a veces deseaba haberle gritado y pegado por haberla olvidado. Otras solo quería tenerle cerca y decirle que le perdonaba, que volviera con ella. Todo eso podría haber pasado, pero la última vez que lo vio se quedó paralizada y se alejó corriendo hasta que la fatiga la obligó a detenerse cuando cayó rendida entre los arbustos. Así la habían encontrado unos lobos de su clan. La llevaron al pueblo, y desde entonces permanecía en ese estado.

_Y al verte quiso gritar_

_y no pudo más que susurrar_

_palabras sin razón_

_rompió su corazón lamentando pensar:_

Estaba muy dolida. En sus peores días echaba la culpa a esa tal Kagome que le había robado al lobezno. Pensó incluso en acabar con ella, pero todavía tenía momentos de lucidez . Entonces se daba cuenta de que la sacerdotisa no tenía la culpa. No había provocado que su querido lobo se enamorara. Tendría que salir adelante ella sola, y lo conseguiría, aunque ya nunca volvería a ser la misma de antes.

_Que nunca volverá,_

_que nunca ha estado allí, _

_que todas las promesas que hizo no eran de verdad_

A mucha distancia de allí, una mujer se hallaba en iguales condiciones. Su querido hanyou se había ido con otra. Cuando lo conoció, era la única mujer que estaba a su lado. Después Inuyasha cada vez se ausentaba por más tiempo, dejándola de lado, como si nunca hubiera existido, como un juguete viejo olvidado en el desván. Cada vez que se iba con ella le partía el corazón. Por fin, un día de lluvia, la abandonó diciendo que le había prometido acompañarla.

_Que nunca volverá,_

_que nunca ha estado allí, _

_que todas las promesas que hizo no eran de verdad_

¿Una promesa? A ella también le había dicho que la protegería, y no le había importado incumplir esas palabras. Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas le había visto marchar con ella. Desde entonces estaba sola, intentando rehacer su vida, aunque sabía que nunca podría olvidarlo. Si no estuviera en este tiempo que no la pertenecía, no habría pasado nada. Se habría ahorrado un sufrimiento innecesario.

Pero ya no tenía palabras para seguir lamentándose, y decidió dar un paseo para distraerse un poco.

_Que nunca volverá,_

_que nunca ha estado allí, _

_que todas las promesas que hizo no eran de verdad_

Se levantó y empezó a caminar. Unas niñas vinieron corriendo hacia ella.

-Sacerdotisa Kikyô¿es esta la planta que cura las heridas infectadas?

-Esa es. Si queréis os ayudaré a buscar más.

-¡Gracias!

Se marchó junto a esas niñas. Volvería a ayudar a los demás, tal y como ya había hecho en su época, hace 50 años.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin del fic. Dos mujeres con el corazón roto. Por un lado Ayame, que siempre me ha dado mucha pena, y por otro Kikyô. No soy fan de ella, ni mucho menos, pero cierta persona me dijo que intentara pensar como se sentiría alguien si después de 50 año su amor la deja. Y dedicada a ella va esto, y a todas las Kikyô fans.

Gracias por leer, y agradecería reviews!


End file.
